


Accidental Meeting

by Kamuucab



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, gamzee is a sweetheart, i cant remember how to tag on AO3 i havent posted anything on here in months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamuucab/pseuds/Kamuucab
Summary: Some Drabble that I found buried in my documents half finished, so I finished it and this was the result. Just a bit of Gamzee fluff based off of a Tumblr text post about something similar.





	Accidental Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Gamzee uses Bro/sis interchangeably to keep it mostly gender neutral.

You walked down the street, shoes clacking against the pavement. It was sunny, the sky fresh from raining. You carried your umbrella in the crook of your shoulder, humming a tune to yourself softly.

What a day it was. Being a university student sucked royally, especially in the homework department. The endless assignments and essays and crazy deadlines were absolute torture. This jaunt outside was unscheduled, and though you knew you would pay dearly for the few hours wasted you went out anyway. It was too beautiful of a day to spend indoors.

You turned the block, catching yourself in the reflection of a storefronts glass. You looked pretty professional, walking briskly along the sidewalk. Up ahead, about two blocks away was your destination. A coffee shop that you frequented rarely, but one that you loved. It was a privately owned Cafe that did pretty well, though it was just too far away from the university for you to stop by it often. It was only on these little walks would you allow yourself to turn the street and go to it. You only went when you had pocket change to spare, making it extra special.

You smiled instinctively as you hopped up the steps to the door and opened it, the sweet jingle of the bell meeting your ears. There were a few other cafe goers in the shop already, the customers chatting amidst and the servers bustling around and making coffee. You took a breath, breathing in the smell of pure coffee beans and sweets when you felt a presence close behind you.

“Yo, motherfucker. Fancy seeing you all up and in here.” An arm (unfamiliar, at that) draped itself over your shoulder. It was grey with a purple undertone, the fingernails long and sharp looking.  
You immediately classified it.

Highblooded troll.

turning sideways stiffly, you acknowledged the troll's presence, eyebrows curving up on your face in what you hoped looked like soft confusion.

The troll stood beside you, close but not too close, enough for you to have space without touching him. His horns curled up in the air, disappearing into the mass of black hair that sat atop his head. White face paint was layered on his face, in a vague resemblance of clown makeup. A doped up expression was what he wore, a carefree, lazy smile hanging on it.

A dark purple jacket, unzipped, showed a black tee with a Capricorn symbol the same shade of purple. Black lounge pants with large off white polka dots and purple high tops completed the “college stoner” sort of look/vibe he was giving off.

He leaned in and hugged you, his lips brushing your ear. Your face grew warm, and you tried to push him away. Unwanted contact!

“A motherfuckin dude was all up and followin you bro, takin pictures and shit. Looked a little motherfucking sketchy so I followed him and you to here.” He whispered, sounding more serious than what you would expect. 

He pulled away, purple eyes darting to a person behind you, and you smiled shakily at the troll.

Your name is (Y/n) (L/n), and you don't know what to do.

A silence hovered over the two of you for a second before you finally got it.

“Oh, um, hey! Long time no see! How are you doing?” You said awkwardly, stepping towards a table a ways away from the line of customers. The man was standing in line, and you were ultra sensitive of his gaze.

The troll got the idea and walked you to the table, slipping into the seat opposite yours. He slumped in the chair, leaning towards the line of people. You sat up straight, still in shock and trying to process the situation.

“Doing motherfucking great, sis. The messiahs are all up and blessing me with a light motherfucking workload, so I've never been better. What have you gotten up to my wicked invertibrother?” He smiled wider, showing off his fangs. You flushed slightly, but at the same time the eyes of the man were off of you, and you could breathe easier.

“I've been okay, not the same as you though unfortunately. I'm up to my neck in assignments, going here was the only time in this week I had gotten to myself.” You confessed sheepishly. The troll’s eyes widened, his mouth forming into an ‘o’.

“Whoa bro, that ain't motherfucking healthy. You gotta spend some motherfucking time on yourself once in a while, self care is all up and motherfucking important.” He said.

“I know, I know! I've been working on it!”

You chatted with the troll for a few more minutes until the bell to the door jingled. You looked up, and the man was gone. A bunch of tension left your body at the mans absence, and you unclenched your jaw and sighed heavily.

Your companion laughed, a hoarse and honking laugh that settled with his character perfectly, and was infectious. You chuckled along with him, gaining some weird looks but not caring at all.

“Oh goodness that was stressful.” You said, wiping your forehead.

“That was motherfucking stressful. Glad that some real miracle led ya to believe me bro.”

“Well, I do usually take things with a grain of salt, but I did get a bad vibe from him as we talked. Though that was hard, I kept having to find ways to not use your name because I don't know it!” You laughed and looked at your hands, which were on the table and shaking. You were shaking slightly from the whole crazy experience.

The troll placed his hands on yours, and you looked up into his purple eyes.

“The names Gamzee motherfucking Makara, lil miracle.”

You gripped his hands.

"(Y/n) (L/n)."


End file.
